TheFourPerfection's Fanfic
by yellowsubmarine14
Summary: This was done for a Tumblr user. Since I couldn't fulfill their first request, this will hopefully make up for it. I seriously appreciate every viewer that comes here! Honest I love you for reading my stories!
1. Chapter 1

After watching the rerun of the Olympic closing ceremony, you turned off your computer. You need the sleep that you desperately crave. As you lay back on your bed, you curl up cuddling with your pillow. Pretending it's a band member of some sort. Cuddling more, you treat John Lennon's song "Imagine" as a lullaby to aid you to sleep.

"Hey Miss! Wake up!"

The shout along with the heavy shake alerts you awake. You look around, petrified, this isn't the place you remember sleeping in. You're on the hard ground, not in your comfy bed!? You look around in the bright sunlight, you're in a field of grass, close to the mountains. Next to you is a boy.

A country boy who looked to be about ten, but you can't really tell. You sense no threat from him as you look as his choice of clothing. Barefoot, overalls with a whie shirt, a young poor country boy...

"Are you okay, miss?" he asks, adjusting his straw hat.

"Uh... Yeah, but... Where am I?" You ask, plucking a swaying daisy.

"In Pepperland," he says.

"Really?" You ask, scanning once more. "It doesn't look like it."

"This is the country part miss, the city is faw away from here," he says, sitting down cross-legged in front of you. "You don't look like you're from here."

"I'm not."

"Then what happened?"

You proceed to tell your story about how you curled up to sleep, and then suddenly you're in this new place called Pepperland.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that miss, I could help you out a little. I mean the only way to get out is to go to city of Pepperland and take the yellow submarine," he says. "Or at least that's what my mama told me."

You nod. "Well then, if it's the only way to get out, then I'll take your advice... Which way to the city?"

The boy helps you up and leads you to a small mountain stream. He helps you walk along rocks and logs until you get across. Eventually he leads you to a path that leads you to the mountains.

"I'm sorry, but this is as far as my mama will let me go. I'm not allowed to go into the mountains. There's bob cats and lions there," he says backing away.

"No, it's fine," You assure. "What should I do here?"

"You have to keep going on this path to get to the black mountains.. I have a friend there, his name is Rocky Raccoon. He can help you."

You nod, thanking him and saying your good-bye once more. You begin to walk along the path, not looking back with your determination to press foward. Just take the path straight you're on and you'll be in the black mountains in no time!


	2. Rocky Raccoon

It's amazing how much time passes by, you're very tired, and you're in the first few miles of the black mountains. There's no way you can make it to the next town without your knees buckling in and/or you falling over in weakness. You want to rest, but you know you won't be able to get back up. It's the aching in your heart that causes you to keep moving.

Eventually when you can't take it any more, you find hope! There's a house about fifteen yards of where you're standing. As you shuffle along, you find that it's a log cabin. The lights are on inside, and there's smoke in the chimney, so there _must_ be a family in there. You'd be heart broken if there wasn't.

You climb up the steps that lead to the porch, the smell of ham, eggs, toast, and chocolate come to mind. It makes your stomach growl with antisipation as you long to eat what they're having.

You knock on the door, hopefully they will except an unexpected stranger at this time of day. Morning apparently, you haven't seen the sun peak over the mountains yet.

The door opens to reveal a young boy. He had light brown hair with grayish eyes. He stares at your oddly as you do the same.

"Who is it Rocky?" Someone asks from the house.

"Some stranger mom, she isn't Magill though," he shook his head.

Rocky's mother walked over to the door. She brushed Rocky back into the house.

"Good morning," she says softly.

"Hi," you say.

"Is there something you need?"

Your stomach answers before you do. You blush furiously, but the mother just smiles.

"So you're hungry, are you?" she asks.

You nod shyly.

"Well I don't blame you, you look quite tired too. Have you been traveling all night?"

"Yes ma'am," you say.

She steps aside to let you in. "I'll fix you up some breakfast, you can go rest on the couch."

You walk in the cozy little cabin, taking your time to the couch. As you lay down, you take a blanket and curl up. You're not used to sleeping without your stuffed animal and Beatles pillow.

You sit up to get greeted by a plate of scrambled eggs, a glass of milk and some chocolate. The food is rich and you get filled up quickly. When your stomach can no longer contain food and milk, you put your dishes away, and curl up on the couch to take a cat nap.

You awake and sit up with the house lit from the outside. From the window you could tell that it was afternoon.

"Oh you're awake."

You turn around to find Rocky. "Yes I am."

"I heard what happened to you, would you like me to help?" he asks.

"Well, the boy I met said that you'd take me town.." You trail off.

After a few mintues he nods, "I can take you to town, I need to go there anyway tonight."

You spring up, putting the blanket away by scrunching it up and shoving it in the corner of the couch. After you and Rocky get ready you to head out into town.

After a few miles of the black mountains, you two arrive at the town.

"I'll have to book a room now since the saloon can be easily crowded," Rocky said leading you into the building.

All you see is a bar when you first walk in, but you find a staircase and from what you can see are probably hotel rooms. The bar was pretty busy, almost every table was filled with chatty customers.

But the uttered words were soon left in shrieks and gunshots. Then out in the corner of the saloon, there lied Rocky, dead on the spot with a bullet hole at point balnk.

You're disappointed, the young boy didn't even know what was coming. Yet again _you_ don't even know what happened, so how could you feel guilty for him? You leave the saloon not wanting attention crawled down to you.

Outside it had gotten to sunset. The pink-ish orange sky is a wonder to see. It calms you down and makes you forget about life for a while...

But all things have to end, you need directions on the way out of this town to go home. You clarify the nicest person on the street a boy about your age. You walk up to him cautiously, not so sure any more if you've chosen the right person..

"Excuse me?" You ask.

He glances up at you with a friendly look in his brown eyes.

"Do you know the way out to the city?"

"I do."

"Can you tell me?"

"Well I might as well lead you the way out. I can tell you've never been to Pepperland before," he says.

You blush and nod. "Can you?"

He gives you a friendly smile. "Sure thing, I need to get into the city anyway. Why not make it today?" he asks. "Follow me, we're leaving now."

You start to trust him as he takes you along, soon you're both out a town in a matter of seconds. By the way he's confident and with his knowledge of this world, you have a strong feeling that you'll be there in no time!


	3. BlackbirdFangirl

You regret nothing about taking him along with you now. He supplies you with so much knowledge about Pepperland, more than you should've learned from the movie, "Yellow Submarine".

You walk along his side, idiotically smiling at your new guy friend, as he occasionally glances back at you with a grin.

"Well, it's getting quite late," he sighed. "Dontcha think?"

The nowhere man, or at least that's what he told you to call him, is right. You've been hiking in the woods for hours on end, getting quite far to another destination you have to stop at.

"We'll have to camp here until we get to the town. If you don't mind..." He trails off, looking up to you.

You shake your head, "No, I'm fine, I don't mind camping really."

"By the tone of your voice it sounds like you don't like it," he predicts.

"I'm not really fond of it," you mutter.

He smiles kissing the top of your head, "That won't be a bother really, it'll just be one night. We'll wake up early and get to town the next morning."

You smile back, hiding your dread to wake up early. Since you're so used to staying up passed two in the morning and sleeping in till noon..

The "nowhere man" was even nice enough to make you a bed, with a blanket. You lay down, curling up in the fuzzy green blanket. After a few silent minutes, bird chirping interrupts that one moment when you're about to fall asleep.

"Now what's wrong?" You groan a bit.

"It's a blackbird singing," he says. "It's the dead of the night you know. Blackbird usually sing in the dead of the night.. Like now."

You sigh, "I was just about to sleep when it woke me up."

"That'll happen to me sometimes, but I'm quite used to it though," he says.

"Well... Whatever," you sigh, turning over.

You shut your eyes, eventually drifting off into a doze. There was no more chirping finally! Now you happily drift off into sleep...

...

...

...

...

...Or not.

Another harsh, grotesque shriek ripples through the night air! You shoot up, vigorously turning your head and spin around. There's no place of where the noise came from.

"Hey! Wake up!" You shake your companion.

"What is it!?" he asks, his eyes were reflecting fear.

"Did you hear that!?" you ask.

"Hear what-"

And another scream bawls. It sounds more like a scream of happiness, yet it still had that aftertaste of the final bloody murder cry.

"Oh that?"

"YES!" You're about at the noise level of the screams.

"Those are the fangirls screaming in the dead of night," he explains.

"Fangirls!?" You ask.

"Yeah," he yawns. "They take their broken feels and learn to cry."

"What?"

"Well they'll now only surf the internet until the sun arises. I mean, there'll be some sighing and crying," the nowhere man explains.

"Well..."

"I promise they won't hurt you, they'll stay sitting in front of their laptop's backlight," he reassures. "They won't go anywhere because they'll stay on Tumblr. Now go back to sleep."

He turns over before you can argue back. But just to be safe, you scan around. You take the blanket you were using and curl up to your new friend. Feeling safer by being closer to him.

You still dread for morning, yet you crave for the sunrise to come up so it'll be safe. You shut your eyes a third time, hoping for no more interruptions during the "dead of the night..."


	4. Varied

A/N: Okay. The chapter's name, _"Varied"_ it usually means that there's more than three songs I'm focasing on.. I just thought I should get that out in case that happens again it the future... Enjoy reading! :D

Oh and the person I'm writing this to, (they will be anonymous) I'm so sorry for not updating in a long while. I'm a horrible person. -_- I know...

It's noon when you open your eyes, you can tell by the sun being perfectly straight above you. And you're being carried by the nowhere man.

"Good morning," you greet.

"Oh, you're awake," he sets you on the ground.

You're confused by what he's doing until he holds out his hand. You take it and climb to your feet. The two of you continue to walk and chat for a bit.

"It's the Sun King you know, usually when it's this hot and bright outside, there's something important going on today," he explains.

You only nod.

"We must be getting close to somewhere," he sighed. "I can't quite figure out what it is though.."

"How?"

"The trees, they must be high or low," he says.

You smile, noticing the Beatles referance. "Strawberry Fields Forever," you hum.

He glances over to you. "Say that again?"

"Strawberry Fields Forever," you say.

He nods as his face turns into a grin. "That's it! Come on! If we can pass through and make it to Polythene Pam's Shop! Come on!"

You laugh, as he pulls you by the wrist to run. You're scaring away blackbirds and hidden fangirls through the slightly wooded area. Every stomp you take on the man-made dirt path, your feet get tired. The sudden thought of strawberries come to mind. The scent is so overwhelming that you might choke!

"Almost to town! I know it!" The nowhere man cries, running far ahead of you.

It seems like twenty minutes when it's really five when you reach to entrance to town. It was small and quiet, just the previous one. Except that there's a giant circus tent being put up in the middle of the town.

"So what's happening?" you ask in between breaths.

"It's probably Mr. Kite and his circus," your partner says. "He usually travels around at this time. There will be a show tonight."

You giggle. Another Beatles song reference your new friend has made and he hasn't noticed it at all. When ever you make the most of it, he just sends you a smile back.

"How about we go relax and get something to eat?" he asks.

"I'll take it," you say. The run did kill you after all and you're dying for any drop of water.

- A few moments later -

You take another chug of water, feeling like a slob on the outside, but thankful on the inside. Your friend is the same, he is also wiped out from the exercise. But all is over, it's time to relax and make up some travel days - or weeks - with relaxation in the small town.

"I'll go rent a room, you can explore the shop next door," the nowhere man says. He's soon off into the lobby where you can order hotel rooms.

Going into a shop is quite tempting, but the circus tent has gotten you curious. So when you head ouside, you look around the empty town square. And with having no one come out to scold you, you scurry across the roads until you meet the thirty foot tall tent. This is the time where you find out what's behind these thin walls. And now with what the song really means.

"Being For the Benefit of Mr. Kite!"


End file.
